DévoreMoi
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Continuação de Kiss Me, Mon Chéri. No Natal ele teve a oportunidade de sentir o sabor dela pela primeira vez, será que agora ele será capaz de continuar sem senti-lo? Ou melhor, será que ele é capaz de parar antes de... devora-la?


**N/A: Ai esta! Finalmente depois de muita enrolação da minha parte.  
****Foi mal demora... ****Obrigada a todos que esperaram. Espero que eu não tenha perdido o jeito com as NCs. Ja faz um tempinho que eu não escrevo esse gênero...**

**Respondendo aos reviews que estavam na Kiss Me, Món Chéri...**

**Mokynha: Na minha cabeça o Ted nunca foi como o papai lobo... ahahaha**

**Naty: Hahaha Foi mal. Testei sua paciência pra caramba, né?**

**Topaz: Não tem graça se ele não tiver um sanguinho de lobo né? Talvez seja mais o sangue francês do que o de veela que vira a cabeça de um homem... hahaha Papai Bill vai ficar para uma próxima... ;)**

**Yasmin: Eu adoraria fazer uma NC mais longa, mas eu estou infelizmente sem tempo... Mas uma fic mais longa T/V já é um projeto meu que de qualquer jeito eu faço!**

**Ai vai o capítulo! Espero que curtam. **

**XxX**

**Devore-Moi**

Victoire olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Ela estava ainda em dúvida entre prender ou deixar os cabelos soltos. Com eles soltos ela ficava com mais cara de mulher, mas os cabelos presos deixavam seus ombros amostra de um jeito provocativo e era exatamente o que ela queria ser essa noite...

Mulher e provocante.

Era noite de ano novo. Ela e sua família iam passar a virada do ano na casa de Harry e da família dele. O que significava encontrar com _ele_ de novo...

Victoire deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto pendurava o delicado medalhão em seu pescoço. O fino fio de ouro branco quase se perdia na pele de porcelana branca dela e a delicada safira em formato de gota se insinuava pelo colo descoberto dela de forma provocante.

Provocante...

Era isso. Essa noite ela veria até onde Ted Lupin agüentava ir naquela brincadeira. Eles haviam se beijado daquela forma desesperada no Natal, mas ela queria mais. Ela não tinha medo de falar isso. O que ela queria de verdade era ser devorada por Ted, ser inteiramente dele. E depois? Bom, depois ela pensava no depois... Por hora era aproveitar.

A mansão dos Potter estava belamente decorada para a ocasião. Vasos e vasos de belas flores brancas se espalhavam por todos os lugares. Não era uma festa familiar como na casa dos Weasley. Era uma festa para a alta sociedade e era esse o brilho que o lugar passava. Glamour, ostentação... Desejo.

Não seria fácil achar Ted por ali, mas para ela não tinha problema. Era bom brincar um pouco. Diziam por ai que a caçada deixava tudo mais divertido. Hora de ver quanto verdade isso era.

Ela andou por alguns minutos cumprimentando as pessoas que conhecia e sendo apresentadas a outras pessoas que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de quem seriam. Viu Harry e Ginny vagamente, cumprimentando alguns convidados ilustres, como o Ministro da Magia. Seu pai já estava reclamando da quantia de pessoas fúteis naquela festa, mas sua mãe, bem como ela, adorava aquele ambiente de luxo.

Ela andou por alguns corredores, encontrando uma ou outra pessoa de vez em quando. Viu as crianças passarem correndo e perguntando se ela sabia onde estava Ted. Quando ela disse que não eles bufaram e saíram de perto dela correndo. Isso queria dizer que Ted já estava por lá e estava escondido das crianças. A questão era: onde?

Ela subiu as escadas se afastando da festa. Andou por um dos longos corredores da suntuosa mansão. Sabia que Ted não estaria no quarto que Harry reservara para ele, porque as crianças o encontrariam facilmente ali.

Continuou vagando pelos corredores até que foi puxada para dentro de uma sala escura.

-Eu disse que esse seu perfume era insuportável. –a voz masculina falou, rouca de desejo, junto à orelha dela.

Victoire sorriu levemente.

-Eu continuo a dizer que é inebriante. –ela falou de forma macia e provocante.

Ela pôde sentir o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Ted, apesar da escuridão da sala. Ele a tinha encurralado contra uma das paredes, e ela sentia todo o corpo forte dele prensando o seu de forma firme. Ele estava no momento deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço dela de forma provocante, tentando fazer com que ela se rendesse, mas ela não se rendia nunca.

-Sentiu minha falta, Lobinho? –ela provocou, puxando levemente a gola da camisa dele.

-Não de você inteira. –ele falou de forma tranqüila –De algumas partes. –ele acrescentou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Se houvesse alguma luz ali, Ted teria visto o rosto de Victoire corar de raiva. Ela empurrou-o para longe dela.

-Como você se atreve, seu...

Ela não completou a frase. Ted não estava muito mais para brincadeira com ela. Esse era o negócio. Fazia uma semana que ele só pensava em beijá-la de novo. Ele não ia perder tempo com os joguinhos dela.

Ele jogou o corpo mais uma vez contra o dela, prensando-a firmemente contra a parede e sem dar a ela tempo de protestar, tomou a boca dela num beijo sedento. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela sem pudor nenhum, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo prensava mais e mais o dela contra a parede.

Victoire soltou um gemido de surpresa quando a mão de Ted desceu pela lateral de seu corpo e ergue sua perna direita, fazendo com que envolvesse a cintura dele. Ela murmurou o nome dele e deixou suas mãos se perderem nos cabelos curtos dele. O quadril de Ted fez mais força contra o seu e ela soltou um gemido de puro prazer.

-TED! –a voz de James veio do corredor.

-Acho que a molecada ta me procurando. –Ted falou afastando-se de Victoire –A gente termina essa conversa depois. –ele concluiu com um sorriso maroto antes de sair da biblioteca e deixar Victoire ali sozinha no escuro.

Victoire tentou respirar fundo, mas sua vontade maior era gritar de ódio. Mas se Ted Lupin estava sonhando que ia afetá-la era bom ele começar a pensar de novo.

Ted sabia muito bem que Victoire estava furiosa com ele. Ele fizera de propósito deixá-la ali sozinha no escuro, com um gostinho de quero mais, quando o que ele mais queria era arrastá-la para a mesa daquela sala escura e tê-la ali mesmo.

Mas ele tinha sérias dúvidas sobre a maturidade de Victoire. Será que ela entendia o perigo de provocar um cara como ele? Um cara que não teria medo nenhum de ir até os últimos limites com ela? Será que ela pensava nessa possibilidade também?

O jantar foi um tédio para ele. A única coisa que ainda o segurava naquela casa era Victoire. Ele não sairia dali sem beijá-la mais uma vez, mas se não fosse por isso ele certamente não estaria mais ali também.

Quando já estava perto da meia-noite Harry convidou todos os convidados para irem ao terraço para ver a queima de fogos que havia sido preparada.

Ted viu Victoire de longe, mas logo ela se perdeu em meio a multidão. Mas aquele era o melhor momento para encontrá-la de novo e tirá-la de perto de todos sem que ninguém visse.

A loira estava parada entre os pais, debruçada na sacada. Ted esperou silenciosamente. O relógio soou meia-noite.

Gritos de "Feliz Ano Novo" ecoaram por todos os lugares. Ted viu Victoire abraçar os pais e se afastar para cumprimentar outras pessoas. Era agora.

Ele abraçou-a por trás.

-Não vai me desejar feliz ano novo? –ele sussurrou na orelha dela, de forma provocante.

-Eu vou desejar que você suma de perto de mim. –ela falou levemente irritada.

Ted riu.

-Vem comigo. –ele murmurou, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Para onde? –ela perguntou surpresa. O calor do corpo dele já havia feito com que ela se esquecesse que devia estar se fazendo de um pouco mais difícil.

-Eu já te mostro. –ele prometeu, segurando a mão dela e puxando-a para que ela o seguisse.

Os dois saíram furtivamente da festa, aproveitando que todos ainda estavam distraídos pela queima de fogos.

-Ei Ted! –James chamou –Olha só o... Ué... Cadê o Ted? –o pequeno perguntou olhando em volta.

-Deve estar por ai, James. –Harry falou tranqüilo –Volte para ver os fogos. –ele chamou.

Quando o pequeno voltou para junto dele Harry trocou um sorriso cúmplice com Ginny.

-Esses dois... –a ruiva murmurou baixinho.

Tão logo os dois haviam entrado no corredor Ted havia atacado a boca de Victoire aos beijos. Eles iam andando cegamente, apoiando-se nas paredes, mas aparentemente Ted sabia onde estava indo. Ele abriu umas das portas e quando os dois estavam dentro do quarto escuro, ele separou-se de Victoire.

Ela viu a silhueta de Ted caminhar até a parede e acender a luz. Depois ele fechou a porta e encostou-se nela.

Ele tinha um tom de desafio petulante no olhar. Encostado a porta ele colocara uma distância de um metro entre eles.

Ted passou o dedo no canto do próprio lábio e sorriu satisfeito ao ver que estava sujo de batom.

-Então? –Victoire falou impaciente –Você me trouxe aqui para o que mesmo?

Ted sorriu maroto.

-Esse é o meu quarto na casa do Harry. Eu acho que você nunca tinha visto. –ele falou simplesmente.

Victoire olhou em volta. O quarto tinha paredes brancas, exceto uma que era azul-marinho, da mesma cor dos lençóis da cama de casal. Alguns pôsteres de algum time de quadribol enfeitavam as paredes e mais alguns móveis completavam o cômodo.

-Lindo, Lupin. –Victoire falou irônica –Você me trouxe aqui para me mostrar sua coleção de revistas em quadrinhos?

Ted riu e andou na direção de Victoire, mas ao invés de parar diante dela, ele apenas passou reto enquanto tirava seu casaco e jogava sobre a poltrona. Victoire girou sobre os calcanhares para olhá-lo.

-Vamos acabar com as brincadeiras agora, Victoire. –ele falou tranqüilo –Você já esta bem encrencada.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu estou considerando seriamente ignorar a sua vontade a qualquer minuto e fazer o que eu quiser com você. –ele falou, mas não de um jeito divertido. Ele parecia incrivelmente sério.

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu no rosto de Victoire.

-Você não viveria muito mais se me tocasse contra a minha vontade lobinho. –ela falou caminhando tranqüilamente na direção da escrivaninha que havia próxima a parede. Ela sentou-se sobre o tampo de madeira –Para a sua sorte... –ela continuou tirando o brinco da orelha esquerda –Eu quero que você faça algo comigo.

Ted engoliu em seco, enquanto ela tirava o outro brinco. Ele se recompôs rapidamente. Os dois ainda estavam jogando e ele não seria o primeiro a ceder.

-Você ainda é uma criança, Victoire. –ele provocou –Eu duvido que estejamos falando das mesmas coisas.

Ela calmamente tirou o pingente que tinha em volta do pescoço e depositou ao lado dos brincos na escrivaninha.

-Eu acho que estamos pensando exatamente na mesma coisa... –ela falou calmamente, enquanto se inclinava para tirar as sandálias.

Ted sentiu o fôlego travar na garganta. Acabou decidindo que sentar-se seria uma boa idéia. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e também começou a tirar calmamente os sapatos.

-Sabe, Ted... –Victoire começou, num tom de falsa inocência. Ela levantou-se da escrivaninha e caminhou na direção dele de forma felina –No fim das contas eu acho que você não tem pulso para fazer nada para mim. –como ele fizera antes, ao invés de parar diante dele ela continuou a andar, dando a volta na cama –Eu acho que no fundo tudo isso é da boca para fora. –ela concluiu, puxando o grampo que prendia seus cabelos.

Ela sentiu quando ele abraçou-a por trás, repentinamente, colando todo o corpo forte dele ao corpo delicado dela.

-Da boca para fora Victoire? –ele repetiu na orelha dela –Você não sabe do que esta falando. –ele afirmou, deslizando uma das mãos pela coxa dela.

-Me prova. –ela pediu num murmúrio, rouco de prazer.

-Pare de provocar, Victoire, antes que eu decida te jogar nessa cama e te devorar. –ele virou-a de frente para si, e apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, para ela ver que ele falava sério.

-Vamos la, lobo-mau. –ela provocou passando a língua pelos lábios secos –Eu quero ver.

-Pede de novo. –ele exigiu num murmúrio rouco.

-Me devora.

Ted puxou-a e beijou-a sem delicadeza alguma. As mãos deslizaram rapidamente pelas costas dela, parando na bunda dela, por onde ele a puxou para seu colo. Dois passos foram necessários para que eles caíssem na cama.

Por um momento ele só quis apreciar os lábios dela. Ele beijou-a de forma profunda, sem nunca deixar seus lábios soltarem os dela. As pernas dela envolviam a cintura dele, trazendo-o para perto. Em meio ao beijo ele sentiu as mãos dela indo para o cinto dele e soltando-o.

A pele dela estava quente de desejo e ele já não podia mais negar que ele estava queimando por ela. Ele separou os lábios dos dela e desenhou beijos no maxilar e no pescoço dela. Quando chegou a base da garganta ele passou a língua na pele sensível dali, tirando um gemido baixo dos lábios dela.

Victoire puxou impaciente a camisa de Ted, fazendo alguns botões estourarem e outras partes da camisa se rasgarem. Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito forte e liso de Ted, apreciando cada contato com a pele quente dele.

Sentiu ele puxar o tecido de seu vestido que se rasgou e abandonou seu corpo. Finalmente ele estava mostrando o lado dele que sempre a atraíra. Aquele lado selvagem, aquele sangue de lobo. Foi com impaciência que ela ajudou-o a se livrar do resto das roupas.

Ted levou um minuto para apreciar a sensação de ter a pele nua de Victoire contra a sua, como ela parecia ter sido moldada para o corpo dele, exclusivamente para ele.

Victoire viu Ted se ajoelhar entre suas pernas. Ele puxou-a para seu colo, fazendo-a sentar-se em suas coxas, segurando em sua cintura para ter o controle. Ele trouxe-a para mais perto e num segundo já estava la, penetrando-a, a meio caminho de completá-la totalmente. A entrada lenta a preenchia ao ponto de real dor.

-Ted... –ela chamou baixinho. O desconforto de acomodá-lo ela poderia suportar, mas se ele parasse, por outro lado, ela o mataria.

Quando ele estava quase completamente dentro dela ele parou. Apenas por um segundo. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, agarrou a cintura dela mais firmemente e completou-a de uma vez.

Victoire tentou impedir o ar de abandoná-la. E falhou.

Ted congelou. Ele olhou mais uma vez nos olhos de Victoire, sua expressão de desejo e surpresa.

Victoire deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, até alcançar os ombros, onde ela segurou.

-Com cuidado. –ele murmurou, assistindo as expressões que passavam na face dela, enquanto ele se movimentava com ela. Ele estava tremendo sob as mãos dela –Com cuidado.

Ele estava falando com ele, não com ela.

Isso era bom. Pequenas explosões se espalhavam por cada centímetro da pele dela, fazendo-a tremer e murmurar e movimentar-se no mesmo ritmo lento e cadenciado dele. A cabeça de Victoire caiu para trás e ela afundou as unhas nos ombros de Ted.

-_Non, non, mon chéri._ –Victoire gemeu –Mais forte, por favor, mais…

Os dedos dele prenderam-na mais firmemente, levantando-a mais, abrindo-a mais. Ele se curvou para frente, beijando-a ferozmente, os músculos de seu corpo tencionando, como uma cobra pronta para atacar. Uma das mãos dele deixou a cintura dela e enroscou-se nos cabelos loiros dela. Ele fez com que ela o olhasse e então ele investiu contra ela, firme, rápido e profundo.

Victoire não gozou. Ela explodiu.

Ted sorriu largamente. Ele saiu dela com a mesma força que havia entrado e então entrou de novo. A pele deles se grudava, o suor escorria das costas de ambos e eles ofegavam.

O segundo orgasmo fez com que ela gritasse e ele bebeu a última nota da boca dela, beijando-a sem parar, enquanto ele a conduzia para um terceiro.

Ele a estava deixando louca. Victoire podia ver isso. Como algum monstro que ela não podia ver sob a pele dele espreitando, ascendendo e devorando-a até que ela pensou que ela iria gritar de novo por causa da enorme pressão e o incrível prazer que vinha disso.

Ele separou a boca da dela e apertou o corpo dela mais contra o seu. Victoire sentiu os espasmos que vinham do corpo dele. Então a respiração dele se quebrou quando numa última investida profunda ele se derramou dentro dela.

Eles ainda ficaram ali unidos, as respirações ofegantes, testas coladas por mais alguns segundos. Victoire se sentia trêmula. Nunca havia sido assim. Nunca ela sentira tamanho prazer. Nunca.

Eles finalmente se separaram. Victoire deitou na cama, exausta.

-É melhor você não dormir. –Ted falou,a voz rouca –Todos já devem estar nos procurando.

-Eu sei. –ela murmurou fracamente –Eu só preciso de alguns minutos para me recuperar.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele a observava com um enorme sorriso satisfeito.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou incomodada.

-Eu só estava pensando... –ele começou como quem não quer nada –em quando seria a próxima reunião familiar.

Victoire olhou para ele, então abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu creio que temos alguns aniversários em Janeiro...

**XxX**

**  
N/A: ****Eu tambem tenho que agradecer a autora Lynn Viehl, que escreve livrinhos eróticos divinos! hahahaha Essa cena foi inspirada numa de um livro dela. Eu mudei alguns detalhes, mas basicamente ta ai ;)**

**REVIEWS SÃO OBRIGATÓRIOS!! hahahaha**

**B-jão**


End file.
